Paths and Partings
by Rostand
Summary: Not much of anything, really. My vision of life in the seventh year and beyond, written post-GoF and pre-OotP. Harry loves Ron, Ron loves Harry, Draco loves Harry, Hermione loves Victor. That sort of thing.


Paths and Partings Kauri 

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. I do own Cordelia. She's mine, my own, my precioussss . . . . anyways, this was written after Goblet of Fire and before Order of the Phoenix, so it's totally my own supposition of the future of the gang. It's the seventh year for Harry, Ron, and Hermione and you'll get the rest. Voldemort's disappeared. Where, I don't know, but I'm fairly sure he isn't coming back. This is a SLASH fic, meaning there's some guy-on-guy action. No, nothing graphic, you perverts, but if that sort of thing isn't your bag, you can find some nice safe Potter fics someplace else. 

As the battered blue Ford Anglia growled down Privet Drive, Harry, in the back seat, waved at the young man on the bike who pedaled past and waved back before disappearing down the drive of 4 Privet Drive. The young wizard breathed a sigh of relief as the car quickened turned out of Privet Drive. Ron, in the seat beside him, grinned at him and he grinned back. It was shortly after Harry's 17th birthday and the Weasleys, having gone on hols for most of the summer, were picking Harry up to spend a couple of weeks at The Burrow before school started again. It was to be the Terrible Trio's last year at Hogwarts, and Harry couldn't decide what he felt about that. It would be nice to be a part of the wizarding world, but he hadn't a clue as to what he would do once he left Hogwarts. Working for the Ministry seemed his most likely bet. But he had a whole school year ahead of him to make those decisions, and was concentrating as much energy as possible on enjoying his weeks with the Weasleys and Hermione, who Mrs. Weasley had also invited up. 

"How's your summer been, Harry?" Ron asked as Mr. Weasley, on one of his rare days off, pulled onto the highway. 

"Surprisingly okay," Harry replied. And it had been. His aunt and uncle were as beastly as usual, but Dudley . . . Harry was surprised at Dudley. He hadn't spent the last summer with the Durselys, as Hermione's family had invited him to France with them, and he had stayed with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer, so the change in his cousin had been surprising. In Harry's fifth year, Dudley had suddenly become a victim of himself, falling prey to the school bullies. He had plunged into a deep depression and had gotten very ill. He had stayed in hospital for almost three months. He had lost a lot of weight and went through a major mental change. Being around the other kids at the hospital, and also the influence of one of his classmates, Cordelia Williams, had given him a much broader mindset and made him a surprisingly pleasant person. At the beginning of the summer, he had talked to Harry and apologized for being so beastly to him before. Harry had been amazed at the change, but he could see how much of it had been the result of Cordelia's influence. She was away on vacation with her parents, so Harry didn't get a chance to meet her, but Dudley spoke almost incessantly about her, and showed Harry lots of photos of her. Harry had shaken the first one, forgetting they were Muggle prints, and had to explain, embarrassed, to Dudley about magical portraits. The two boys had gone for many walks or taken turns on Dudley's bike, in much better shape now than the myriad he had ruined previously. 

Dudley had also shown a surprising intellect and was curious about Harry's studies. Aunt Petunia would always stop at the door and frown disapprovingly when she saw Dudley sitting on Harry's bed while the younger boy explained a principle of magic or demonstrated the effects of magic, or recounted one of his numerous adventures. Hedwig had taken to the young man and Harry, at the end of his stay with the Dursleys, had decided to leave the owl with Dudley, with the promise of regular letters. Dudley was starting at college, taking business courses to take over the firm from Uncle Vernon. Cordelia was attending the same college, taking nursing. 

The ride to The Burrow was uneventful, Harry filling Ron in on the new-and-improved Dudley, long with many exclamations of "You must be joking!", "Seriously?", and "Wow!". Ron filled Harry in on his trip to Australia, where Percy was currently teaching History of Magic in an academy, after he had left the Ministry of Magic. Fred and George hadn't gone with them. The two had set themselves up as the proprietors of a joke shop in Diagon Alley. They split the space left by a general store with a much smaller general store run by the son of the previous owner, owning the space outright. They were doing very well, and the 'Gred and Forge Portable Humour Emporium' was the hit of juvenile wizards. 

"And Dad's been working like a loon for absolute ages," Ron said, raising his voice. 

"Ha ha, Ron, very funny," his father replied dryly. 

"Dad's been promoted again," Ron told Harry. "Yup, he's second-in-command up at the Ministry now." 

"Wow, really?" Harry exclaimed, happy for the kindly man. "Congratulations!" 

Mr. Weasley made a sound of embarrassment from the front seat and Ron leaned towards Harry. "He's really very proud of himself," he whispered across the back seat, grinning. 

Harry grinned back, noticing the way that Ron's eyes danced with amusement. "So will you be moving closer to work, or have you decided to stay at the Burrow?" he asked in a louder voice. 

"We're staying," Ron replied. "Mum can't stand the thought of leaving. And it's not crowded at all any more, now that most of us are gone. Mum says she gets right lonely during the school year." 

"I guess she would," Harry replied. "Oi, aren't we coming up to the lane now?" 

"Yup," Ron replied, glancing out the window. "Ready for another Summer of Weasleys?" 

"I'm always ready for Weasleys," Harry declared, and was grateful for the fact that Ron was looking out the window, because he blushed as he said it. 

Mr. Weasley parked the Anglia and Mrs. Weasley descended on the two boys, Ginny and Hermione in tow, bustling them into the house and getting their trunks upstairs. With the absence of most of the Weasley boys, Fred and George having rooms behind their shop, Harry and Hermione both had their own rooms on this visit. After Harry's trunks were tucked away, the three seventh-years congregated in Ron's room, where the tale of Dudley's transformation was retold for Hermione, and they spent a good deal of time coming up wit wilder and wilder combinations of spells that would produce the same effect, as well as ways to market it. All three of them had dissolved into fits of laughter by the time Mrs. Weasley called them down for supper, drawing odd looks from the three other Weasleys as they dissolved into titters occasionally during the meal, which was followed by a gigantic fudgey chocolate cake in honour of Harry's birthday. After the cake, the entire household sat down to a game of Sequence, girls against guys, involving much shouting and good-natured name calling. 

As Harry slipped into bed that night, he missed the presence of Ron on the other side of the room, but tried to put it out of his mind as he rolled over and went to sleep. The fortnight passed pleasantly. Hermione was caught writing a sappy love letter to Viktor Krum, which was pinched by Ron, who proceeded to read it in a nasal falsetto, perched on the roof, while Hermione tried to reach him, cursing at the fact that magic wasn't allowed during summers. There was also a debate that lasted two days over what animal Hermione was to study. She had made up her mind that she wanted to be an Animagi, and now only had to find the right animal. Ron was in favour of a ferret or weasel, while Harry preferred a cat of some type. Ginny wanted her to be a pony, but that suggestion was turned down by all quarters. The argument was ended when Mr. Weasley absentmindedly put forth a raven and Hermione pounced on the idea with enthusiasm. Crookshanks took the news with a sense of resignment. The ginger cat had picked up the habit of chasing birds and so it was that Harry and Ron found themselves, at 4 in the morning, in a muddy field wearing oversized wellies and with a long pole, trying to coax the cat down from the tree he had found himself in. 

"Oh, bugger!" Harry exclaimed as Crookshanks avoided his best efforts and refused to come down. 

"If they could see it now," Ron declaimed. "The great Harry Potter, spending his summer hols kneedeep in mud and chasing a cat." 

"No one could ever be as great as you are," Harry replied absently, then blushed as he realized what he had said. Ron stared at his friend in amazement as Harry said, purposefully, "Let's get Crookshanks down then, shall we?" and gave an extra-hard poke with the pole. 

_Could it be . . . ?_ Ron wondered, then shook his head. Nah, he was just being a good friend . . . wasn't he? 

It was with mixed feelings that they packed the car on the morning of their departure, having visited Diagon Alley a week before for supplies and cash for Harry. With sadness, the four students waved a fond goodbye to the Burrow as the car bumped down the path. All too soon they were at the station and standing on Platform 9¾, with Mrs. Weasley waving goodbye as the train pulled out. They arrived without incident, a fact beginning to be celebrated by Harry and Ron, having made a history of missing the Sorting. Professor McGrath had taken over Defense Against the Dark Arts last year and had returned to the post again. The teachers rarely changed over the years, as did the ghosts. Cedric Diggory had started haunting Griffindor Tower last year, and although Harry still felt guilty whenever the youthful spirit drifted by, Cedric had no hard feelings and only wished he could have helped Harry against Voldemort. Tales of summer adventure were recounted until late that night in the boys dorm, Neville only listening after an entire summer spent at his Grandmother's looking after her cats. 

In the final year of classes, most classes were no longer divided according to house but rather according to interest. The variety of courses also increased. Hermione was taking all abstract magical courses, such as History of Magic and several Philosophy courses. Ron had shown a surprising aptitude for fixing spells, and was concentrating on charms and transfiguration, as well as Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Harry had no specialty, and was taking almost everything . . . except Potions and Divination. Neville was concentrating on Herbology. Their heavy courses kept everyone busy and running around like mad, Harry especially, as he had "inherited" the Quidditch team when everyone graduated on him in fifth year. He was captain and currently one Chaser short. Dudley also wrote almost weekly, keeping Harry updated on his studies and his family. Harry was glad of the communication and sent a letter back every time, sometimes including some wizarding sweets, along with a guarantee that Fred and George had been nowhere near them. Krum sent Hermione owls almost every day, and one of them, about a week and a half before Christmas Break, made her squeal and jump up at the breakfast table. 

"What's up?" Harry asked as she started to hyperventilate. 

"Viktor!" she squealed. "He's coming for Christmas Break! He asked Dumbledore, and he said it was okay, and it was just finalized now!" 

"That's great!" Ron said. "Is he staying all break?" 

Hermione nodded. "Uh-huh. He's arriving the last day of classes and leaving the day before they start! I'm so excited!" 

"Dudley invited me home for Christmas," Harry mused, "But if Viktor's coming maybe I'll stay." 

"Oh, please do," Hermione said. "He says he wants to see all of us. You two can talk about Quidditch or whatever. Please stay!" 

"Fine, I'll stay," Harry grinned at the starry-eyed girl. 

"I'll stay too," Ron said, "Mum just invited me home for a simple Christmas. I'm sure she won't mind me staying." 

"Great!" Hermione grinned, and Harry suddenly started concentrating very hard on his breakfast. 

A few days later, Ron spotted Harry in the library, looking settled down for a long essay. Unwilling to disturb his friend, but realizing they hadn't talked in ages, he hovered nearby for a few minutes, admiring the profile of the other boy in the light from the window, his green eyes serious and his glasses balanced at the tip of his nose. His black hair was messy, as usual, and the single strands were highlighted in the sun. His forehead was marred slightly by his distinctive scar, but didn't diminish from the attractiveness of his face . . . the small nose, defined chin, full lips . . . Ron shook himself, and, plastering a grin on his face, plopped down in the chair next to the dark-haired boy. Harry looked up from his work, startled, and flushed bright red when he saw who it was. 

"Hey, Harry, haven't talked to you in a while," Ron said. 

Harry swallowed. "Yeah, I've had a ton of work. And with Quidditch . . ." he waved his hand vaguely and Ron nodded. 

"Yeah, the team's great this year. You did a great job." 

"Th-thanks," Harry grinned, but Ron could see how fake it was. "Well, I should be leaving," he said hurriedly, bending his head and quickly gathering his books, stuffing them in his bag. "Lots to do," he said, and almost sprinted out of the library, earning the evil eye from the librarian. 

Ron sat looking after him, jaw hanging open in amazement. Harry wasn't usually that uncomfortable . . . . and he definitely didn't leave most of his books lying out on the table. Stomping on the more unpleasant thoughts, he gathered up the scattered textbooks and scraps of parchment and went in search of his friend. He hurried to Griffindor Tower first, startling Ginny as he burst through after the Fat Lady let him in. She looked up from where she was reading in a chair by the fire and looked at him. 

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked quickly. 

"Yeah, sure," she replied, somewhat confusedly. "He burst in here about five, ten minutes ago and went up to the dorms." 

"Thanks!" Ron called as he started up the stairs. 

"Those two sure have been acting weird lately," Ginny muttered as she returned to her reading. 

Upstairs, Ron knocked on the closed door of their room. When there was no answer, he pushed the door open slightly and stepped in. The room seemed empty, but the curtains were drawn around Harry's bed. 

"Harry?" he called, standing beside the bed. There was no answer, but he could hear the rustle of bedclothes. "Harry?" he called again. Again, there was no answer. Ron sighed and put the books down beside the bed. "I brought your books up," he said quietly before turning and leaving the room. 

A few days later, Ron went to see Hagrid after class. He found the groundskeeper-cum-professor outside, tending to a strange little quivering ball of fur. Hagrid looked up from his work and took a long look at the dejected Weasley, then said: "Ye look like ye need a cup o' tea and a bit o' a chat." He heaved himself to his feet and went to the door. "Come on in, then," 

Fifteen minutes later, Ron was firmly ensconced in a large wooden chair with a cup of tea in hand, a plate of rock-hard biscuits on one knee and Fang's head on the other. 

"What's yer trouble, there, Ron?" Hagrid asked, settling himself in another chair. 

"I guess it seems kinda silly now," Ron said, "But . . . I think Harry's been avoiding me. I mean, I could understand if he was really busy . . . we've all been really busy . . . but the other day, when I was in the library, I went and sat with him and he almost bolted from the library. And since then, I've noticed he's avoiding me in the halls, getting from class to class." Ron shrugged. "It's kinda stupid, I know, but it's starting to worry me. We don't talk at meals and he leaves the table as soon as he can. I . . ." he swallowed, "I'm starting to miss him." 

"Well, now." Hagrid said, leaning back and taking a sip of his tea, "It seems like somethin's botherin' 'Arry and he doesn't want you to worry about it, too. Have ye tried talkin' to him? Like, cornerin' 'im and talkin'?" 

"No, I haven't," Ron replied. "But I don't want to do that, not really." 

"Well, then, have ye tried talkin' to Hermione?" At Ron's look, Hagrid held up a hand. "Now, now, women's a lot more perceptive than you 'r me. If somethin' botherin' 'im, she might have a clue as to what it is." 

"Good idea," Ron said. "I'll try and find her soon." 

"Good, good!" Hagrid said. "Come see me when you get this whole mess cleared up," he pointed at the biscuit tin. "And eat up!" 

****** 

Unfortunately, Hermione suddenly became even rarer than Harry. She had gone into a fit of academic achievement, trying to get all her work done early so she could spend as much time as possible with Viktor. Ron staked out the library the day before he arrived, hoping to catch her, lurking by the history books. His patience was rewarded as she bustled past, carrying enough books to break even Hagrid's back. He leapt out at her as she set down her load. 

"Do you know why Harry's avoiding me?" he demanded. 

"Avoiding you?" she looked puzzled. "Why would he be avoiding you?" 

Ron sagged. "Damn. I thought for sure you would know." 

"Ron, are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked, laying a hand on his arm. "You like sort of . . . drawn." 

Ron shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Honestly. Just a little worried about Harry." 

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, "I've been so preoccupied with Viktor's visit and my studies that I haven't really been paying attention to my friends." 

Ron waved a hand. "Forget about it. I'll find Harry and get this all sorted out, and then we can all enjoy his visit, okay?" 

Hermione grinned. "Sounds good. But I really have to get some work done. I think I saw Harry headed for the Quidditch field with his broomstick, earlier today." 

"Thanks!" Ron said, and turned to leave. "Don't worry about not getting it all done; I'm sure Viktor won't mind admiring your beauty and intellect while you stress over an essay." 

"Go! Leave!" The cry came from behind him, as a bag of erasing sand bounced off the back of his head. He chuckled as he jogged out of the library, ignoring the wrath of the librarian as he went by. He hurried towards the Quidditch field at the other end of the school and sprinted across the lawns when he left the building. He slowed to a jog as a swooping dot became visible above the high walls of the stadium. Ron slowed to a walk as he moved through one of the entrance ways and stood on the edge of the field. A single shape darted and swooped over the playing field, now zigzagging slowly across the field, now circling it quickly, now turning loop-the-loops in midair. He stood watching Harry, unsure whether to break his concentration by yelling, or to just wait until he came down. Eventually, he decided to wait for the Seeker to return to the dorm, and turned quietly and left. 

In midair, Harry turned to the side abruptly, sure he had seen a flash of movement along the wall. There was nothing there, and he shrugged it off as he continued his exercises, mind a million miles away . . . or slowly jogging away from the Quidditch field towards Griffindor Tower. 

****** 

After resolving to catch Harry when he returned, Ron was thwarted, and fell asleep before the smaller boy returned at just past midnight. Harry stood beside his friend's bed for few moments before sighing and reaching out to gently stroke the red-head's cheek. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, before turning to his own bed and crawling, exhausted, between the covers. 

****** 

The next morning Hermione was practically buzzing with excitement. Most of the people in her classes were confused at how spacey she was, but they had decided, with Dumbledore, to keep Viktor's visit a secret. If they hadn't, Hogwarts would be flooded with Krum admirers and the hols would be ruined. The only people staying in Griffindor that year were Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and a couple of first year girls who had been told that morning and were sworn to absolute secrecy. Finally, classes were over and almost all the students had left. Only twenty or so students were left in the whole school. Hermione paced a rut in the floor of the Front Hall while Ron played a game of Exploding Snap with Dumbledore, who was also waiting for Viktor's arrival. Harry was perched on the banister of the opposite staircase with an absent look in his eyes. It was almost time for supper when the doors slammed open and Hermione sprang forward as Viktor Krum strode in, followed by Hagrid. 

A broad grin split Krum's face at the sight of the flying Hermione as she hurled herself into his arms. They hugged each other tightly before drawing apart and gazing into each other's eyes, whispering something before kissing. Everyone else looked away uncomfortably. They drew apart again, and Viktor wrapped one arm around Hermione's waist as he greeted everyone else. 

"Headmaster Dumbledore," he said (sans accent because the authoress is too lazy to write one), "Thank you for letting me visit. I would have gone mad without Hermione." 

"Not at all, not at all," Dumbledore replied. "In fact, you've arrived just in time for supper. If you'll follow me . . ." They filed after Dumbledore into the Great Hall, where the remaining students and teachers were seated at one table. They took their seats and the meal appeared in front of them. Viktor was introduced simply as 'Viktor, Hermione's boyfriend' and parties all around were updated on the latest news. Ron noticed that whenever he spoke, Harry would go quiet and start picking at his food. At least he wasn't bolting his food as he normally did . . . At the end of the meal, he quietly asked to be excused and left the table quickly. Ron watched him go, and Hermione looked at him with a puzzled frown. Ron shrugged, and Hermione made a 'go after him!' motion. Viktor glanced at Hermioe, who gave him an 'I'll explain later' wave and shooed Ron again. 

Ron excused himself and made his way up to Griffindor Tower. The Fat Lady asked, as Ron hurriedly gave the password, "Do you know what's wrong with young Harry? He's looking a bit out of sorts." 

"No, I don't," he replied shortly, pushing past her. 

"How rude!" she muttered to herself as she swung shut again. 

Ron hurried up to their dorm through the deserted common room and burst into the door. There was no sign of Harry, but the curtains on his bed were closed. Ron marched up to them and demanded, "Come on, Harry, tell me what's bothering you." 

There was a rustle of clothes, but no answer. Ron sighed and tried again. "Harry, I'm not going away until you tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you." And not just because you're my best friend, he added to himself. 

"Go away, Ron," the answer came shortly and slightly muffled. 

"No." Ron folded his arms. "I am not giving up. Please, Harry, you're my best friend. You have something you're hiding from me. Whatever it is, you can tell me." 

There was another rustle of clothes and the curtains were flicked open. Harry glared out of the curtains and sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you." 

"Good," Ron said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Harry twisted into a sitting position and stared down at his hands, twisted in his lap. He took a deep breath and burst out, "Fine. For the love of God, Ron, I think you're beautiful, and funny, and kind, and smart, and sexy, and I want you so bad. There, I've said it." He threw himself on his stomach and snarled the rest. "I'm a flaming great poof who's got the hots for his best friend. You're totally disgusted with me now and you can go tell Dumbledore and get me expelled." 

He buried his face in his pillow and felt like crying. He had finally told Ron how he felt, and now the other, slim, gorgeous boy was disgusted by him. When he didn't feel Ron's weight lift from the bed, he curled onto his side, facing away from the other boy. "Go, already!" 

"We could tell Dumbledore, you know," Ron said lightly, hoping Harry wouldn't notice the quaver in his voice. "We should probably tell Hagrid. But we definitely won't tell McGonagall. Or God forbid, Snape." 

"Stop tau-" Harry sat up again, then stopped as Ron's words and his smile sank in. "You mean-" 

"Did you really mean all that stuff you said?" Ron interrupted. "About me being smart and kind a-and sexy, and all that?" 

Harry abruptly rolled onto his side again. "Yeah," he said. 

"Good," Ron said. "I was beginning to think I was the only one who thought that about my best friend." 

There was a long silence before Harry rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow. ". . . you mean it?" he asked timidly. Ron nodded. A beatific smile spread over Harry's face, and Ron was thrilled to see the sparkle return to the green eyes he loved so much. They smiled at each other for a moment before they both leaned forward slightly and their lips touched for the first time, tentatively, shyly. The both drew apart, a second of hesitation. Then there was no more hesitation as they kissed like wild things, tongues sparring and soft lips caressing soft flesh. Ron pressed Harry back on the bed, and Harry's hands wound into Ron's short, fiery hair as Ron's own snaked around the smaller boy's back. They rolled over, with Harry on top, and broke apart, panting slightly. Harry collapsed beside Ron on the bed and Ron immediately curled into him, tucking his head under Harry's chin. 

Harry buried his face in Ron's hair and sighed. "I can't believe I've been struggling with this for the longest time. If I had said something sooner . . ." 

"You wouldn't have worried me half to death," Ron finished. 

Harry grinned. "True. What'll we tell Hermione? And Ginny? And your mum and dad? And Dudley? And-" 

Ron raised his face and stopped Harry with a soft kiss. "Stop worrying." he admonished. Tell Dudley in your next letter. We'll tell Hermione when we see her . . ." 

They were interrupted as the door to their dorm burst open and Hermione walked in, pulling Viktor by the hand. "And this is where--oh!" she exclaimed, seeing the two boys curled up intimately on Harry's bed. She blushed and Viktor smiled. 

"This is a new development, I take it?" he murmured. 

Harry looked down at Ron. "You said we'd tell her when we saw her." 

Ron laughed. "I thought that would be much later." He released his hold on Harry and rolled over, sitting up. Harry sat up, too, resting his chin on Ron's shoulder and wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. Ron laid one hand against Harry's arm and opened his mouth, but Hermione beat him to the punch. 

"You guys finally worked this out!" she crowed. "I was hoping you would." She rolled her eyes and addressed herself to Viktor, who was watching the whole display with an amused look on his face and one arm wrapped proprietarily around her waist. "You could cut the unresolved sexual tension between those two with a knife." 

Both boys in question blushed. "We weren't that obvious," Ron said defensively. 

"Suuure," Hermione rolled her arms again, then flung herself at her best friends, knocking them both back on the bed and hugging them. They all laughed and Viktor sighed melodramatically. 

"I'm loosing my girl to a couple of poofs." 

"A couple of very attractive poofs," Harry clarified, making them all laugh again. Hermione let them up and bounced back to Viktor's side. 

"Dumbledore's said Viktor's staying in here for his stay, so I figured he could have Neville or Dean or Seamus' bed. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." 

Ron waved a hand. "Of course. I think Neville has the softest bed." 

"Thanks," Viktor said. "Which one?" 

Harry pointed at the one nearest the door. "The one with the Herbology books on the table." 

"You two up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Hermione asked. "Viktor's never played and I wanted to teach him." 

Ron and Harry glanced at each other. "Sure," Ron said, and Harry nodded. The four of them went down to the common room, where Ginny was curled up with a book and the two first years were playing a game of wizard chess. They looked up and blushed as the four entered the room, and Viktor waved at them, making them blush even darker. Harry and Ron exchanged meaningful looks while Hermione explained the rules to Viktor. They started a round, and all laughed when Viktor jumped as the deck exploded for the first time. Soon after, the two first years went to bed, and Ginny wandered over to their little group. Ron and Harry explained their position and Ginny exclaimed in amazement before giving them both a big hug. Ginny took their place at the card table and they spread themselves out in front of the fire, close together, just enjoying being together with everything cleared up between them. Harry was the shorter of the two, but Ron liked to lean on him more. Ron was taller, but slimmer than the other boy, and less muscular because of Harry's active Quidditch playing. Ron leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry wrapped an arm around the other boy, nuzzling at each other as the exclamations and laughter from the card game washed over them. 

They sprang apart guiltily as Professor McGonagall came into the common room and shooed them off to bed sternly, with threats in her eyes as she wished Viktor a good night 'in the boys dorm.' Viktor maintained a bland expression under this onslaught, but Hermione blushed a bright red. Harry and Ron silently blessed the concealing screen of the fireside chairs as they trudged, a good distance away from each other and with innocent expressions on their faces, up to their room. They changed for bed quickly and as Ron and Harry were settling into their separate beds, Viktor looked around and coughed. 

"I'm just, uh, going to get, uh, a drink of water, so . . ." 

Harry grinned and reached under his bed. "Here," he said, handing Viktor his Invisibility Cloak. "It might come in handy finding your drink of water." He winked and Viktor thanked him gravely, slinging the Cloak around his shoulders as he slipped out of the door. 

Harry twisted and turned in bed, thoughts fully occupied with the gorgeous boy in the bed beside him. His usual fantasies were absent, but thoughts of Ron, working, playing cards, laughing, zipped through Harry's head faster than the Snitch. Now that Ron knew how he felt, his longing wasn't abated but amplified by the thought of 'so close, yet so far'. 

He jumped as there was light footfall beside his bed and the curtains twitched open. He rolled over to see Ron standing there, wand held in one hand, illuminating his face, which had a cheesy smile on it. "Uh, Harry, could I . . ." 

Harry grinned and flipped the covers up, scootching over so the other boy could lie down. He did so happily, extinguishing the wand and letting it drop to the floor. He crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over himself. He snuggled into Harry's side, head tucked under his chin and face buried in his chest. He draped one arms across Harry's hip and sighed in contentment. Harry grinned and rested his cheek on Ron's head, hooking one leg over Ron's proprietarily. He stroked Ron's cheek softly and the taller boy almost purred in happiness. They lay there quietly for a while. Ron was drifting off into sleep when Harry murmured, "Ron?" 

"Mm-hmm . . ." 

"What are we going to do?" 

"Sleeping is good." 

"Ha, ha. I meant when classes start. We've got Christmas break, but we can't do this when Neville and Seamus and Dean are back. And we are insanely busy." 

"Don't worry, Harry," Ron murmured. "Like you said, we've got break. We'll worry about school when school starts." 

Harry sighed. "I know. But, well, now that I've found you I don't want to lose you." 

"You'll never lose me," Ron said. "You figured out how to sneak out of the castle into Hogsmeade without getting caught for a year. I'm sure we'll be able to snog in secret for less than that." 

Harry snorted. "I guess. I'd much rather snog in public, though." 

Ron giggled. "Imagine the looks we'd get. Malfoy would ascend to a whole new level of sneering comments." 

"Every single one of which would be true," Harry laughed. 

"Start going at each other in Charms." Ron laughed again. "Flitwick would have a heart attack!" They both laughed and settled down again. There was another period of silence before Harry said, "Ron . . ." 

Ron promptly stopped him by twisting up and kissing Harry. "I want you." Kiss. "I need you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "But you're driving me mad and I'd like to get some sleep." 

Harry laughed. "All right. Good night, Ron." 

"'Night, Harry." 

Silence. "Ron . . ." 

"I'm asleep. Bugger off." 

"I love you, too," he said quietly. Ron responded by snuggling closer and they both drifted off into blissful sleep. 


End file.
